yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Samurai
| romaji = Roku Bushū | trans = Six Warmen | de_name = Die Sechs Samurai | it_name = I Sei Samurai | pt_name = Os Seis Samurais | es_name = Los Seis Samuráis | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | sets = * Strike of Neos * Gladiator's Assault * Phantom Darkness * The Duelist Genesis * Crimson Crisis * Stardust Overdrive * Gold Series 2009 * Storm of Ragnarok * Extreme Victory * Structure Deck: Samurai Warlords }} "Six Samurai", known as the "Six Warmen" ( Roku Bushū) in the OCG, is an archetype of Warrior-Type monsters that debuted in Strike of Neos, with further support included in Gladiator's Assault, Storm of Ragnarok and Extreme Victory. They rely on having multiple "Six Samurai" on the field to use their effects. So to easily activate their effects, the playing style of a Deck revolving around them is often based on swarming or the act of rapidly Summoning monsters to your side of the field in an attempt to overpower or overwhelm your opponent. Swarming is essential to the "Six Samurai" because one samurai is nothing while a samurai paired up with another's power is more than doubled. The "Six Samurai" monsters consist of the original six, as well as their allies and masters. "Shien" cards are supported by this theme, "Great Shogun Shien" seeming to be the warlord they serve. The overall theme seems to be futuristic, while in some form drawing inspiration from feudal Japan. The basic "Six Samurai" monsters (the first six, who's card names feature names rather than titles) all have the effect "If this card would be destroyed you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead" and also "While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card can... " meaning that their effects only activate when another "Six Samurai" monster is on the field. In the set Storm of Ragnarok, a "Legendary Six Samurai" sub-archetype was released, providing further support for the original six, as well as their new counterparts. Playing style "Six Samurai" were radically altered by the release of Storm of Ragnarok. With the release of the "Legendary Six Samurai", their strategy has shifted very rapidly from one of a normal Aggro Deck to a low monster search based Aggro Deck. The addition of "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" is one of the major factors that has shaped the shift, with his ability to negate a Spell or Trap card once per turn, allowing the Deck to extend farther than most other Metagame Decks without fear. Easy and quick to Summon, using "Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki" and "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" (searchable by "Shien's Smoke Signal", "Reinforcement of the Army", and "Gateway of the Six") or by using "Elder of the Six Samurai" and "Asceticism of the Six Samurai" to Special Summon "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai", with a high DEF to reliably stay in play, he is now the key card of "Six Samurai" Decks. In addition to "Shi En", "Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan" has had a major effect on the play style of Six Samurai. The ease with which he can be Special Summoned and searched has greatly increased the speed of the Deck and allowed it to use fewer monsters. He can either be Normal or Special Summoned, and, in the presence of two or more other "Six Samurai" monsters, is increased from 1800 ATK to 2100 ATK. Since the release of Storm of Ragnarok, "Six Samurai" have run far fewer monsters than they used to. The reason for this is their access to large numbers of search cards. They may use "Shien's Smoke Signal" and "Reinforcement of the Army" to boost their effective monster count, and make up the difference in monsters with "Gateway of the Six" from there. The "Six Samurai" have access to amazing draw power in the form of "Six Samurai United". It is effectively a +1 when used, and the Bushido Counters it generates can be used for "Gateway of the Six" (Though this is not recommended unless you can refill its Bushido counters and draw on that same turn). Bushido Counters are collected by Summoning "Six Samurai" monsters. In addition to "Six Samurai United", a popular option is to run "Upstart Goblin" to boost the Deck's consistency, using the argument that if they manage to get their field properly set up, the extra Life Points will not matter anyway. Also, even though a "Six Samurai" member is on the card "One Day of Peace", do not put it in your Deck (it is more of a filler card than a necessity). The fact that the "Six Samurai" are all Warrior-Type monsters give them access to "Rivalry of Warlords" in their Side Deck, a card that can cripple many major Decks in today's meta-game. Recommended cards Six Samurai Xyz This Deck relies on Summoning Xyz Monsters by swarming the field with Level 3 monsters. The most key card of this Deck is "Double-Edge Sword Technique", though cards that can prevent you from touching your Graveyard can kill this Deck as well as cards that prevent you from Special Summoning. Trivia *Each Six Samurai has a different attribute, and those with polar attributes have opposite effects. Yaichi's opposite is Kamon, Nisashi's is Yariza, and Irou's is Zanji. Yaichi destroys face-down spell/trap cards, and Kamon destroys face-up spell/trap cards. Nisashi can attack twice and potentially destroy multiple monsters, and Yariza bypasses monsters entirely to attack directly. Irou can take down monsters with his effect before they become a threat, and Zanji can take out an already opposing threat with his effect. *Most card artworks featuring the Six Samurai and their supporting cards contain a heraldic crest/coat of arms(紋章 - monshō or 家紋 - kamon) representing the Six Samurai. The crest is composed of a bolded outer-circle and an inner-circle. The inner-circle contains six smaller dotted circles which are connected to each other (in a specific path) and 6 other irregular shapes that are likely to represent the initial Six Samurai. To date, the only Six Samurai related cards that do not feature the Six Samurai crest are "Great Shogun Shien", "Tenkabito Shien", "Shien's Footsoldier", "Shien's Daredevil and "Shien's Castle of Mist". However, it appears that if you look at the art in some of the Shien cards that Shien and elder have an alternate symbol between them, as evident in "Tenkabito Shien", "Shien's Advisor", "Elder of the Six Samurai", and even "Shien's Smoke Signal" *The name of the archetype may be derived from the 1954 Japanese film "Seven Samurai", by Akira Kurosawa. *Many of the Legendary Samurai are a form of other members of the Six: for example. Enishi, Shien's Chancellor has battle armor in the background of his image. That battle armor is what is worn by The Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi. It can be assumed that Shien and Shi En are the same obviously, but The Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan is closely related to the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, and so forth. Advantages Usually, a well-played "Six Samurai" Deck poses a big threat to Decks that rely on a few powerful Spell and/or Trap cards to function. It can lock down, or at least greatly stall, them in the early game and keep its' own field untouchable to the opponent. Decks like Elemental Heroes can be completely locked by "Naturia Beast" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" as key spells like "E - Emergency Call" and "Miracle Fusion" become unusable. The same can be said about Dark World, that rely on his discarding Spells. With the release of the easily Summoned "Number 16: Shock Master", "Six Samurai" became even more troublesome to deal with in this sense. "Six Samurai" can have almost perfect consistency in the early game, and also might have the answer to anything that the opponent does. This way they can adapt to almost every format. Weaknesses No cards - No backup "Six Samurai" require cards on the field and/or hand to get anything from their Draw Phase. The less cards they have, more problematic it becomes for them to get a good draws. If you make them waste their cards, they can't come back. Negation of Special Summoning and Prevention of Summoning The "Six Samurai", much like "Blackwings", require field presence to properly swarm. Any card that prevents them from doing so for a turn slows them down greatly. Past this, "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and "Musakani Magatama" largely solve this problem. Because of their varied attributes, "Gozen Match" can create problems for "The Six Samurai". This problem can be solved by negating or destroying the card with "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" or "Mystical Space Typhoon". Cards that prevent Special Summoning, such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" also greatly weaken this Deck. This can be solved by adding "Breakthrough Skill" and/or "Fiendish Chain" to negate their effects. Mass Destruction "The Six Samurai" are also particularly vulnerable to cards that clear monsters out en masse, such as "Torrential Tribute", "Dark Hole" and "Black Rose Dragon". Cards like "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and "Musakani Magatama" help to alleviate this problem. By switching a "Six Samurai" monster into Defense Position prior to attacking with another monster can minimize damage taken by cards similar to "Mirror Force". Since "Mirror Force" only destroys Attack Position monsters, your "Six Samurai" monsters being destroyed can use the ones in Defense Position to "negate" their destruction. "Backs to the Wall" is good in this situation, however, as you can fill your field right back up. If you can combo it with "Six Strike - Triple Impact", you can wipe out most or all of their spell/traps or monsters, depending on their status. ("Six Strike - Triple Impact" has to choose between clearing face up monsters, and face-up or set spells & traps). Bringing out a "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai" and a "Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho" can enable you to clear another card of choice, with Shinai letting you bring out another copy of a samurai "Backs to the Wall" couldn't. Effect Negation "The Six Samurai" is currently a very effect-reliant Deck. Without its effect, "Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki" is as useless as "Chamberlain of the Six Samurai". The most threatening effect to be negated, however, is that of "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En". The negation of the effect of "Shi En" makes the Samurai player open to previously unfeared Spell and Trap Cards, and allows a player locked down by "Shi En" to attempt a comeback. The common method used to negate "Samurai" monster's effects is simply "Effect Veiler", as it is the most effective monster effect-based negation (Spells and Traps are usually negated by "Shi En"). "Debunk" takes care of this problem and also helps against the commonly sided "Puppet Plant", although it is advised to only use this card in the Side Deck. Cards such as "Skill Drain" should be handled with effective side Deck cards, such as "Mystical Space Typhoon," "Twister," and "Dust Tornado". "Breakthrough Skill" can be a problematic card, although can be negated by Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En, this card can also be used against Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En while in the Graveyard. Being Overpowered Due to the fact that most "Six Samurai" have low to mid level ATK, overpowerment poses a risk to most "Six Samurai" Decks. Since the boom of "Chaos Dragon" Deck types with the release of the "Dragons Collide" structure Deck, this is even more of a relevant weakness. "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can easily put a stop to many Deck strategies with the "Six Samurai". Keep one or two copies of "The Six Samurai - Zanji" to deal with it. Another, although not commonly used, remedies to help with this can be "Solidarity", since all "Six Samurai" are Warrior-Type; although this can present a problem with high Synchro non-Warrior-Type Decks; since any other type of monster in the "Graveyard" will cancel the effect of "Solidarity". Also, "The A. Forces" can help as well, especially since it is included with the recent "Samurai Warlords" structure Deck for easy availability. Despite the fact that "The A. Forces" doesn't give as big of an initial boost as "Solidarity", it carries the potential to out perform with five monsters active, as they would all be granted a 1,000 ATK point increase each. This weakness was largely solved with the release of easily Summoned "Heroic Champion - Excalibur". Common Counters Because "Six Samurai" Decks are used so much, people often fill their Side Decks with a lot of anti-"Six Samurai" cards, such as "Kinetic Soldier", or the more card with no cost. Probably the biggest problem for "Six Samurai" is a LIGHT Fairy-Type based Decks - With "Archlord Krystia", "Gozen Match" (sometimes even in their Main Deck nowadays), "Herald of Orange Light" and high ATK monsters, it's a really tough match-up, so "Six Samurai" need to be prepared properly for it. Monsters, that can, without destroying, remove a monsters from the field are a big threat to Six Samurai strategy, since "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi-En" is Limited, and "Naturia" Synchro Monsters usually kept at 1 of each in the Extra Deck. Chaos Monsters, "Dark End Dragon" etc can overpower this Deck, Also "Penguin Soldier" can bounce 2 monsters to the owner's hand putting a threat to most of the Six Samurai and their Synchro/Xyz Monsters, so always keep some quick monster removal\negation to get rid of them. You should also be cautious against "Gravekeeper's" Decks. Cards like "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and "Gravekeeper's Guard" can mean trouble for just about any Deck, if you're not properly prepared. "Necrovalley" can also negate the effect of "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" if it is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard.